Stars
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 106. Stars: " 'Hurry up, Karis, or we'll miss the stars' "


**I do not own Golden Sun: Dark Dawn.**

**Theme 106: Stars**

"Hurry up, Karis, or we'll miss the stars!" five-year-old Matthew yelled back at his best friend, who was desperately trying to keep up with him.

"Slow down, Matthew! I don't have as much energy as you!" five-year-old Karis screamed back. Matthew complied and stood there, waiting for the green-haired girl to catch up to where he was.

"*huff* Don't *huff* leave me *huff* behind again," Karis managed to say in between her panting.

"I won't, I won't," Matthew said as if he didn't really care.

"Promise?" Karis said, having regain her breath to say her sentence properly.

"I pinky promise!" Matthew declared, which caused Karis to giggle.

The duo started to move again, although they were at a slower pace that before. Finally, they got to their destination: a tall (to Matthew and Karis) hill that Matthew and his dad found just a couple of days before. They climbed up the hill until they reached the top. When they got settled, they were amazed at the sight. Stars were twinkling brightly in the night sky, and they could clearly see each and every one of them.

"Wow!" Karis exclaimed. The stars really were beautiful.

Suddenly, Matthew got an idea. "Let's list off all of the constellations, Karis!"

Karis agreed, and soon enough, the children were rattling off all of the constellations that they knew (which was quite a lot, surprisingly). Finally, Matthew decided that it was time to head back.

"I want to come back tomorrow night!" Karis said.

"I want to also! Let's ask Dad and Uncle Garret if we can!" Matthew agreed enthusiastically.

The two raced back home in their excitement, but sadly, Issac and Garret won't let then go. They did say that they would go next year.

And so their tradition of stargazing that day had begun.

* * *

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?"

They were both sixteen now, and it was that special time of the year again. Their stargazing day.

"Yeah, it is," Matthew agreed. He turned to look at his childhood friend, and saw the way that the stars illuminated her green hair in a way that was very beautiful, and he could see that she had her own stars in her eyes, twinkling just as brightly.

_'What am I thinking?! She's my best friend!' _Matthew immediately scolded himself. He turned away from his friend to look at the stars again.

"Sooooo..." Matthew said in an effort to divert himself from his bad thoughts. "Is your dad happy that the soarwing is finally built. 'Cause I know that my dad is."

"Yeah, he's happy. He thinks that it's probably his best work," Karis replied.

They stargazed for a while longer, until Matthew said, "C'mon, let's go home."

They both got up and walked back to Lookout Cabin, unaware that tomorrow would be their biggest adventure yet.

* * *

Matthew and Karis finally nicknamed their special day. Stargazing Day, which is probably the most uncreative name ever. But it didn't matter to them, it's the thought and the sentimental feeling that matters.

They were eighteen now, and their adventure with the Grave Eclipse and the Psyenergy Vortex has ended. Both of them had realized that they loved each other on their adventure, but they haven't revealed their feelings to each other yet.

Matthew and Karis were at their hill on Stargazing Day, both of them comfortable with the other's presence. No words were needed to be spoken; they were all that they need.

Matthew was gathering up all of his courage in order to tell Karis his feelings. _'You've faced the Chaos monster. You faced a ton of other monsters. You can do this.'_

_'But you can't just grit your teeth and wait for the pain of rejection to pass,' _a little voice inside of his head argued. And strangely enough, it sounded like Tyrell.

_'...Shut up.'_ he mentally stated back with hope that the voice would actually listen.

Finally, he decided to get it over with. Apparently, Karis had a similar mindset to his, for they both said at the same time: "I need to tell you something."

Both of them blushed at their unison, and they said again: "You can go first."

Finally, Matthew said, "Let's do this on the count of three. One... two... three!"

"I love you."

Surprisingly, they conveyed the same message. Both of them weren't facing each other when they confessed, but they rolled over and came _very_ close to the other person's face. They tried to control their blush, but they ultimately failed.

Finally, Matthew couldn't take it anymore. He crashed his lips onto hers, and she kissed him back with vigor. When they broke apart to catch their breath, they knew that no words needed to be spoken. The kiss said it all.

They turned back to see the stars again, exhilarated by the kiss. They knew that they would have to tell everybody at some point, but right now they want to savor the moment, with the stars as their only witness.

* * *

"I want to try something."

That was the one statement that broke the comfortable silence between Matthew and Karis. It was Stargazing Day again.

Karis rolled over to face her boyfriend of three, right now four, years. Matthew rolled over at the same time, and both of them were face to face. Karis's questioning eyes were all the answer that Matthew needed.

He rolled over again, but grabbed her hand. Karis rolled over also, and then Matthew said, "I want to see if I can use the stars to list off the reasons I love you."

Karis was shocked, but before she could say anything in retaliation, Matthew pointed to one random star and said, "I love how you are logical in any given situation."

He pointed to another star and said, "I love how you have so much power stored in you, yet you still go for peaceful methods."

"I love you because you are always calm and collected in any given situation."

Matthew turned his head to look at the speaker of that statement. Karis only smiled, and Matthew smiled back.

It went on like this for a bit, until Matthew spread his arms wide and said, "There aren't enough stars to show how much I love you, Karis."

Karis grinned at his cheesiness, and she, thinking that they were going to go back to the Cabin, stood up. She stretched her tense muscles and turned around to see if Matthew had gotten up. What she saw made her gasp.

Matthew was on one knee, holding up a little black box containing a beautiful ring. He said, "And so, I hope that time would allow me to tell you how much I love you."

He took a deep breath at this part, and said, "Will you marry me?"

Karis was so shocked, she couldn't respond. Which was a kinda bad sign for Matthew, so he proceded to internally freak out. Finally, Karis whispered, "Yes."

Matthew definitely caught her reply, and he stood up and swung her around. Karis laughed, and tears of joy were streaming down her face. She was put down, but then Matthew kissed her, and she kissed back.

The newly engaged couple stood there, kissing each other with only the stars as their witness.

**Oh my gosh, I am kinda dying of fluff right now.**

**So, as you can see, I got past the 100 theme mark! Which means that I completed a version of the 100-theme-challenge (bet you didn't expect that I got the themes from there, didja?)! So, I am now open to requests about certain pairings, BUT YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME A THEME FIRST. Seriously, other people wanted me to do some pairing, but they didn't give me a theme to work with. I NEED A THEME, PEOPLE. IT WOULDN'T WORK IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A THEME. Sorry for the Caps Lock, but I have to stress the importance of it.**

**Anyways, everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
